you are the antidote that got me by
by aquaorion
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in their sixth year at hogwarts. They learn something new and Draco in his rage falls into a dream which causes health problems and Hermione is left to care for him byherself.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any thing of Harry Potter though I wish I did.

Green and Gold

Draco, who at the present time was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, was coping the notes to professor Snapes speech. He looked at the clock which read two-fifteen. That meant in five minutes he would be free in Slytherin common room thinking of the random fights and squabbles he got into with Harry Potter and his friends. Draco had always wanted to be Harry's friend. His father had yelled at him to make Harry's life miserable. He looked at the clock that hung crooked on the wall and said two-thirty. He grabbed his stuff and went out the dungeon door quickly followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
When Draco got to the painting of the knight, he though about how much he missed the old lady. The other one was burnt after Voldemort cursed it at the end of the fifth year.

"Ennervate." he said dully as the painting swung open with reluctance.

"Come back here you bloody coward, come back and fight me!" the knight yelled as his voice diminished.

Draco slide into a green old - English style chair with the Slytherin serpent etched in it.

"Filthy, Rude, Ignorant Mudblood!" Draco thought with rage yet he seemed satisfied at what he had thought.

Draco's personal life had pretty much been taken away from him. Lucius, Draco's father, was abusive both verbally and physically. It had started to take its toll on Draco.

It seemed to have an everlasting effect on Draco. He really didn't have someone to call his own. Sure he had Crabbe and Goyle but they were scared of Draco just like everyone else in hogworts. Draco always seemed to come back to this point.

He heard footsteps coming threw the portrait. Draco more than anything needed to be alone. He knew that the boys' dormitory would be packed and knowing he couldn't go into the girls he decided to leave Slytherin tower. Draco pushed people out of his way receiving a few hisses and sneers. But they like the rest were muffled in terror of what he might do to them if he heard. They were scared of his name more than of him. The Malfoy's where a very powerful and rich wizard family who seemed to have the power to get out of anything thrown their way. That trait seemed to have been passed down to Draco.

Unsure of where to go he mindlessly wondered around till he reached the owlery in the north tower. For all he knew no one would be in there except the owls. He opened the large wood doors and found a small place in the corner. He muttered a spell so if anyone was to come in they wouldn't see him. He though about all he wanted was to be normal and relate to people instead of having they cower at the site of him.

Reflecting on the days events.

He started at breakfast. Draco had just walked in to the normal, loud, great hall when he was tackled to the ground by Pansy Parkinson.

"Draky. I was so lonely with out you last night." She said emphasizing on the words "lonely." and "last night.". Which raised more then a few eyebrows from the Slytherin and neighboring Ravenclaw table.

"Get off of me NOW!" Draco said yelling to her face.

"Oh come on now Draky you don't really mean that do you?" She said putting on a sad face and whimpering.

"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW." Draco said as he pushed her off forcefully as he got to his feet and swept past everyone else and went angrily back out the doors. He was followed by Crabbe and Goyle, his so called body guards, who where shoving anything and everything in to any pocket. Not quite sure of where to go he turned around and told Crabe and Goyal to "Shove off." and it seemed to him that they were more than happy to do so.

All he wanted was to be alone for a day but he knew better than to do that, Lucius would have his head if he did. Draco was not up to his fathers expectations. With thirty minutes to himself he simply went to the head boy and head girls room because at the present time there wasn't a head boy or girl. Since it was still the first week of school no one really cared. Dumbledore many times had hinted through cryptic messages that he would be picking a boy and girl but not from the seventh years but from sixth years.

Draco made his way up the winding staircase. He passed many paintings of flying witches and princesses.

"Accio!" he said as the mermaid sprang to life and jumped out of the way. Draco had never been here before but was given the password by chance. He sat in the common room staring at the Slytherin serpent that was in front of him. He made his way over to the green love seat. He sat down and noted how big the place was.

Unlike the other living towers this one only had two bedrooms but that was all that was needed. There where three bathrooms: one off the common room and one off of each bedroom. There was a kitchen which was not in any other tower. There was a fire place made of marble in front of the common room. He went over to the fire place and lit it. Then he decided to give himself a tour. Walking forward and to the left was a stair case. Slowly walking as if he were looking for a trap he made his way to a green colored door. He opened it and looked around. There was a large bed a dresser, a night stand and a book case. It was decorated in the Syltherin colors. He walked over to a smaller door guessing that it was the bathroom. He was right. The bathroom was large by the standers. There were sinks that were plated with gold. The shower was big. He turned to go out the door. Now back where he started he guessed that the other room was like the one he had seen but in different colors. He sat down in a chair and thought about his life, school and problems in which he alone could deal with because they were to painful for someone else to bear. Yet for as long as he could remember, he had to deal with so many things that plagued his mind when he slept.

Even at a young age his father emphasized the importance of blood. He said that pureblood was everything and how if you were half or a mudblood they were nothing but things to kill. Draco had to bear being the only son of Lucius. Many times Lucius had come and needed to deal with the anger that resided in him. Draco who was so little and so feeble would be caught be Lucius and would be beaten till he was reduced to nothing but crying to himself and was in to much pain to get up.

So many times Draco would hear his father come home and he would run to the darkest part of the house. He would try with all his might to keep quite but it didn't work. Lucius, just before Draco entered Hogwarts, told him to destroy anyone who stood in his way of fame and glory. There was only one person who seemed to keep Draco grounded and sane. That person was Hermione Granger. Though Draco had never talked to her in a civilized conversation he loved her so much. He knew that she would never judge him without knowing him. He had wanted to be Harry's friend but Lucius got in his way.  
Yet for the past six years Lucius controlled his life and Draco had to stop it once and for all… Staring at the clock he jumped off the chair, and bolted out the door. 


	2. a talk with snape and a dream with draco...

don't own any thing of Harry Potter though I wish I did.

Green and Gold

Draco ran down the halls and stopped at the classroom. He hated this class. Transfiguration.  
Draco, who was not paying attention to anything being said, caused Professor McGonagall to walk over to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, since you were not paying attention you get to do a roll of parchment on turning a book into a dog." 

Draco shot cold glances around the room to anyone who dared look at him. He decided to skip Potions and go strait to the Slytherin common room. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard the door slam. Looking around he was Ginny Weasley take a note over to an owl, and then she left. He looked at his watch and blinked to make sure that the time was right. It was already time to eat dinner. He glumly walked down to the Great Hall and was bombarded by Pansy. He took a seat just wanting to eat.

Dumbledore took his spot over at the podium.

"I have a couple of announcements to make so if you will please stick with me. First off, I would like to appoint the new Head Boy and Girl." The over-happy seventh years looked at each other.

"Now, in the past the Head Boy and Girl have always been seventh years, but this year I am picking sixth years since the seventh years will be at Hogsmeade so much. " There were boo's and hisses from the seventh years.

" The new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." There was immense clapping and cheering at the Slytherin table.

"The Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger." There was a similar reaction at the Gryffindor table.

"Now will Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger follow me out to the Entrance Hall after we eat?" With that all the plates filled with food. 

Draco just took his fork threw stuff. He wasn't hungry, though he managed to eat town bites of mashed potatoes. Dinner seemed to drag on forever to him. He noticed Hermione get up and leave out the doors. He, too, got up and left.

"Now, Professor Snape is going to show you the tower you will be staying in the rest of the year. He will also be going over the rules just so they are fresh in your mind," Dumbledore looked at Draco, who just looked back blankly.  
They made their way to the room. Draco already knew where it was but acted like he didn't.  
As Snape neared the mermaid he said the password, "Accio," and led them into the common room.

" Now that you know the password and you know where the place is I am going to leave. By now you should know the rules," Snape said, looking at Hermione.  
"Draco, may I talk to you for a moment?" Snape's eyes darted to Draco, who seemed to be occupied in his thoughts.  
Draco followed Snape out by the mermaid.

"Now, Draco, I promised your father that I would look after you. That brings me to my point: I know that you have been skipping classes and spending a lot of time by yourself," Snape said. Draco tried to explain but was cut off by Snape.

"I don't want to know what a young sixteen-year-old Slytherin is doing, but you need to stop. Your father wouldn't be too proud if you didn't get good grades," Snape finished, and Draco nodded and went back inside.  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Draco, for once in his life, actually looked at her. Her hair was in light curls and she was fully developed.  
"He thinks that I'm shagging myself quite literally," Draco said numbly and went off to bed, leaving Hermione confused. She also went to bed.

The next morning she was awoken by a knock at her door. The door opened slightly to reveal Draco.

"Umm… it's eight 'o'clock; we need to go to classes."

"No, Draco, its Saturday morning," she said, jumping out of bed and going to the door.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry to bother you, I'll be downstairs." On that note, he closed to door and headed for the common room.

Hermione was shocked that Draco had cared to get her up even though it was Saturday. She wondered why Draco looked so depressed. She walked down to the common room and found Draco asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful and innocent at the same time.  
Hermione looked around the kitchen for something to eat. She had made a decision to not leave the tower today. Sifting threw the kitchen she found pancake mix and pulled it down. In about ten minutes she had breakfast ready to go on the table. She paced up the steps to her room and went over to the vanity to grab a ponytail holder. Quickly she thumped down the steps. Draco was still sleeping though he was falling off the couch. She had to stifle a laugh as she walked by.

She sat at the table watching mindlessly as Draco slept. She hadn't realized that she had spilled coffee all over her leg till it burned her skin. She jumped up nearly knocking down the pancakes as she ran to get a towel.

"Oh man, I like these pants." "Ha ha gotcha whoa," Hermione slipped and fell; needless to say, it was a nice wake-up call for Draco.

"Who- what- oh you! Ahh, where are you?" he said as he regained his composure.

"Umm, well I'm on the floor," Hermione said getting slowly back up. As she rose Draco was eyeing her carefully.

"What happened to you?"

"I spilled coffee on my leg and I got a towel and fell," she said, quickly turning red.  
She went back to the table and was compulsively striating it up. Draco was eyeing her to death. "Are you okay? Do you need to get your eyes checked?"

"No I'm perfectly fine thank you very much, Don't tell me what to do you filthy little MUDBLOOD!" iI'll just leave him alone today,/i Hermione thought to herself.

Draco stormed up to his room slamming the door. He climbed into bed and buried his head in the pillows.

" Why dose she have to be so arrogant and selfish? She didn't even ask if I wanted anything to eat. She is so stupid," he screamed into his pillow.

It was funny how he thought those things when he could easily come up with things to come back at his own statement. iWell first of all she wasn't arrogant or selfish, and she didn't ask you to join her because you didn't ask, and no, she's not stupid- YOU ARE,/i he thought to himself.

"Wel,l than that solves it: I just won't be around anyone from now on," he said to himself.

Draco slowly drifted into sleep. A dream that only he could handle.

"Draco this is the last time you will ever disobey me," Lucius roared...

if you liked the chapter please i beg you please send me a review.

There will be more. This chapter was really slow and the next one will be better. You will see more of the dream in the next chapter. The dream is kind of sad though. But please review.

if i dont get enough reviews i will not update for those of you who like my writting a little bit. 


	3. the very very bad dream

Green and gold

"Yes father." Draco looked up to see Lucius standing tall over him.

There was already a great deal of blood on Draco's young face. Draco had already been robbed of his childhood innocence though he was only fourteen. His eyes were full of hatred and anger and fear. Fear of his own father who when Draco was younger wanted to be so much like him. Now he had seen that Lucius had lead him on the wrong path and he wanted to be a better person but his dad wouldn't here of it. Draco looked at his father and saw instead of his wand in his right hand was a bull whip. Draco cried internally.

"Draco strip down now." He said with a voice of only pure hatred and violence.

Draco wouldn't let pain or his emotions get in the best of him this time. He had to be strong. He learned all to well what happened if that happened. Draco knowing that this wasn't going to be easy did as he was told, Reluctantly. Draco had never had to do this before. Of course he had been beating before but this was going to be worse.

Young Draco started to pull of his blood colored tee shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground. Then he looked at his father, who just yelled back.

"COME ON. FINISH YOU STUPID IGNORANT CHILD."

Draco could tell that his father's blood was boiling.

He undid the navy blue belt with the Malfoy family crest on it and dropped that too. Again looking at his father with a immeasurable amount of fear. Lucius simply looked at Draco's pants. Draco knowing those were the next to go.

Draco unbuttoned the khaki colored cargo pants. He bent down to pull his feet threw. He took off his shoes because they were too small and cut his feet.

Now only left with boxers on he stood back up glaring at Lucius's not fully content face.

"I AM NOT AND WILL NOT GO ANY FURTHER." He said strongly.

"In time my son, in time." With that there was a loud crack.

Draco screamed in pain giving his father the satisfaction that he wanted. This repeated many times before Draco's once perfect back was covered in blood and deep gashes. Draco looked at the floor because he was hiding the fact that he was crying.

"Draco I could go on all day, but as for you I am not so sure." He said with a hint of self pride.

"Stand up boy, Stand up now."

Draco stood up with so much pain in his back he was barley able to stand.

"Now Draco" Lucius said now wand in his hand and pointing it at Draco's boxers. He muttered something and like that the boxers were gone. Draco looked down enough to see that the blue boxers where no longer around his waist but in his fathers hand.

"Isn't that better? Let me look at my son." Lucius said with a look of lust and power in his eyes.

Draco felt slightly ashamed as a deep red blush crept on to his face. Lucius always knew what to do to make Draco feel uncomfortable and ashamed. No matter what was done Draco never could trust his father. At least when he was at school he was always surrounded by other people. Lucius had always ignored his wife to look on other woman. More than a couple of times Draco had heard his father bring home women. Some would come willingly but most where forced to come and Lucius would rape them before killing them. Draco remembered a time when he was waiting in his kitchen for his mother to get him some medicine. It was late at night ,about one thirty in the morning. He heard the front door open and click shut. His father was drunk and brought another woman to the house for the third time that week. Draco quietly walked into the hall to see what was happening. He saw his dad throw the woman on to the ground, She looked young, like twenty. Lucius started ripping off her clothes. She was screaming, she saw Draco and yelled for him to help her. When he saw his father look up he bolted back into the kitchen hoping that he didn't see him.  
To his relief his dad didn't come looking for him and his mother must have heard what was going on because she ushered him to his room before closing the door so he wouldn't hear anything.

He was snapped back when he saw Lucius walking to him.

"Ah ashamed are we? Draco there's no need to be foolish. Move your hands this instant." He said. Draco's scared hands where covering himself. Now that Draco was a teenager he knew what was going to happen, what had happened to all those women. Draco didn't move an inch. He couldn't bear the sight of his father seeing him while he was naked.

" Oh come now Draco be mature. Your almost a man. If you ever want to be married and make love to your wife you need to get past this." Lucius said cracking a wide grin. Draco saw Lucius walk toward him with hands stretched out in front of him.

"NO ,NO, NO, NO!" Draco screamed repeatedly ,his eyes were wide and full of fear more than anything else.

When Lucius was a mere foot away he reached for Draco's hands. Draco stood crying to himself because he knew that no one could help him now.

Lucius's fingers touched Draco's hands and held them out to his side. Draco, with all his force tried to put his hands back where they once were. Draco did not have the courage to look his father in the eye.

" Draco, my son, that is nothing to be ashamed of." Lucius had not taken his eyes off of Draco's member. Draco closed his eyes and let the tears flow down his face. He was afraid that he would be seen but he couldn't control it. His blonde hair was dirt covered and he hand blood all over his face. His gray eyes were blood shot and red. Draco felt cold hands on his manhood and flinched.

" Draco, Draco look at me." Lucius said in a harsh tone. Draco looked into his father's cold gray eyes and saw a look of pure lust. Something that he realized was that he always looked that cold.

" You mentally may deny me but you body wont." Lucius let out a bone chilling laugh and smiled at how helpless Draco was.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. ANYTHING BUT THIS, PLEASE I BEG YOU." Draco said as he looked at his father not caring that he was showing a weakness in crying.

"Since when do you care if you're a virgin or not?" Lucius seemed semi- shocked at Draco's outburst of words.

" I'VE ALWAYS CARED.. THOSE RUMORS AREN'T TRUE." Draco yelled with a outburst of rage.

"I'm not the person you thought I was." Draco said letting a small smile on his lips.

"Well you wont be a virgin when I'm done with you." Draco let out a scream and dropped to the floor. His hands covering his face.  
end of dream

Draco was shaken awake.

"Draco, Draco are you alright? I heard you screaming"

He opened his eyes to see Hermione standing next to his bed with a look of fear on her face.

"Yea, Yea I'm fine." He said as he got out of bed, which was covered in sweat , and tried to make his way to the bathroom but was unsuccessful. He had almost fallen a couple of times but Hermione was right there keeping him form falling. She had a tight grip around his waist. She took him into the bathroom.

"What do you need?" She asked shakily because her voice was high with fear.

"Toilet." he managed to say.  
"Hold on." Hermione took him over to the toilet and sat him there.  
Just as she set him down and lifted the seat he threw up. Hermione stayed with him the whole time that he was in there not once complaining.

"Draco I'm going to put you back in bed and I'm gonna get a few things ok?" She said though she didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone for a few minutes.

"Um" was all he could manage to say.

Hermione raced to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer, several ice packs, crackers, water and soda. Then she was back to Draco's room.

He laid awake in his bed waiting for her to come back.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"For what? You know what don't be , just rest ok?" " For messing up your day and…" He felt her finger on his lips.  
"Draco I don't care. Just listen to me. You need to rest. I don't want you to die." Hermione said softly.  
"Thanks. I promise that I will explain everything when I'm better." Draco said drifting back to sleep. 


	4. awaken

Green and Gold

Hermione sat quietly on the bed. Things were scattered all over the place. Hermione crawled up to where Draco way sleeping and placed the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped , signaling that it was done, she took it and read the temperature.

"105. That's too high just too be a cold or something." She thought to herself. 

She placed the many ice-packs on and around Draco. Though he was asleep he was mumbling like he was awake.  
"No stop. Just stop." He said tossing and turning.

"He looks like he is in a lot of pain." She said quickly humping off the bed and went out the door to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and pulled open the door to look for anything that she could take back with her. She picked out a few things and set them on the counter. She heard a loud bang and ran faster then she thought she could. She got to Draco's door and saw him on the floor. She went to him and tried to pick him back up but couldn't. She sat down and pulled herself and him toward the wall. She leaned on the wall and put Draco's head in her lap. This was the only way she knew how to comfort him. She was gently stroking his bleach-blonde hair.  
Sweat was dripping down his face. She grabbed a washcloth that was close and wiped his face. Draco though he was sleeping he was talking, breathing heavy. He kept having the same dream over and over again. Though he knew all to well that the dream wasn't a dream, it had happened before.

He wanted so bad to just to be awake and tell Hermione not to worry but he couldn't he didn't have enough strength. He knew that Hermione would stick with him, not leaving him in his current state. That was something he just didn't understand. He had been so mean to her, calling her a "mud blood" to her face, taunting her friends. Draco , if he was in the similar situation probably wouldn't do what she is doing. He felt like he should have died. He had been so close to death too many times. Though he was in a dream state he felt something go threw his hair. He was so thankful that only she was there to see him at his worst. Only the house elves and Hermione had ever seen him like this. His mother, Narcissa , had never been around for Draco. Lucius never wanted her around in case he brought home another woman. Narcissa spent most of her time locked in the basement only to come up when she needed to eat. His mother had always been nice to him, she was over shadowed by Lucius. "Father" wasn't a part of Draco's vocabulary. He in return to Lucius's cold attitude Draco never once showed affection toward anyone.

Draco, from the first time that he laid eyes on Hermione , he had loved her unconditionally. He was jealous of the fact that Hermione had two best friends and at that two guys. One being Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the other Ron Weasley. His friend , if you could call them friends, didn't like him, Lucius made them watch over Draco.

Hermione cried silently to herself for Draco. Hermione was so scared that he wouldn't make it out of whatever was pulling him in. She was scared that Draco kept too much to himself, he never vented about anything.

"I should have talked to him. He obviously wanted to talk when he woke me up. This is all my fault and he might die because of me." Hermione kept her hand on his beautiful bleach blonde hair. She couldn't leave him, here alone again. She knew that Draco would refuse to go to the hospital wing. She was trying her best to take care of him without magic, seeing as though she didn't know what was wrong with him. Many times in the past three days Hermione had heard knocks on the main door from Harry and Ron. She didn't once get up. Only once did Dumbledore come by to check on the situation. Hermione did her best to explain what happened threw the tears that came down her face. Dumbledore had excused them from classes for how ever long they needed. Tears streamed down her face and splashed on Draco's pale face. Draco flinched and like a fairy tale his eyes opened. It was like love had made Draco seen the light and come back to reality. Draco saw the tears in Hermione's face. As one fell down her face Draco lifted a hand and wiped it away. Draco realized he was on the floor but his head was in Hermione's lap. He looked up at her face and saw that she was not only crying but the look on her face told him that she was devastated. He tried to quickly sit up but was softly pushed down by Hermione's hand.

"You need to rest." She said shakily.  
"But I need to.." he was cut off by Hermione's finger on his lips.  
"You need to rest. You need your strength back. Do you want to go back in your bed?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice.

"No I like it here." Draco said closing his eye lids.

Hermione started playing with his hair again. She sat quietly waiting for Draco to wake up.  
For a week she had neglected to take care of herself. She was dehydrated and starved.

flashback  
"Dad I'm hunge." Hermione's little five year old voice rang threw the kitchen.  
"God Damn it kid I DON'T CARE. GO OUT SIDE AND DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE." Her father's voice was loud and shook the walls. Hermione had never seen her father like this.  
"But dad I'm hunge." Hermione said a little more sternly. Her father got up from the table forcefully, the chair which he had been sitting was now neglected on floor. Hermione slowly started to back away. Her fathers face was red with anger, his eyes were clouded with jealousy. Her father backed her into a corner. Her raised a hand.  
"Daddy, daddy what are you doing?" She said, adrenalin pumping threw her veins.  
Her dad swung his hand, It collided with her soft face.  
Hermione started to scream. She ran threw the house and up to her room and locked herself in there and found her way to the closet. 


	5. Illusions

A couple of hours later Draco reopened his blue eyes. Hermione was asleep with her hands still in his hair as she had left it. Draco attempted to sit up but Hermione woke up and kept him still.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"No..." That was all she could say

They looked deep into each others eyes, past the fakeness each put up. Hermione looked away. Draco feeling a sense of new found energy, stood up. Hermione stood up too. She began to walk out to leave Draco to get cleaned up and changed but he grabbed her arm. She spun around and faced him. For a mere second she looked back into his eyes. She looked to the floor like she found something interesting. Draco lifted his hand and grasped her chin. Her eyes darted around the room, anywhere but his eyes. " Hermione.." He said as he leaned closer to her face.

Hermione looked into his eyes. They were calm and gentle. Draco could see a mix of fear and uncertainty in her brown eyes. He let go of her chin as he let a inward tear fall down his face. Hermione let a small breath of air rush over her. Draco moved over to lean on the wall. Hermione stood up and looked out the window in a corner of the room. She walked slowly over to the cold glass frame. She ran her hand over the glass to get rid of the light frost that covered it. Small rays of light came through and hit the walls. The barren land was white with snow and only a few foot prints were etched into the solid ground. A figure moved along the ground, in a black cloak. What struck Hermione was that the figure was in black and was totally visible. She looked intently out the window and to the figure. Draco called her name and she was startled out of her concentration .

"Yea.." she wasn't sure what he said but "yea" could just about go with anything.

"So you will sleep with me?"

"WHAT!"

"You just said "yea"." Draco said with a slight smirk and doing a imitation of Hermione's voice.

"I did not say such a thing." She was outraged.

"Im kidding. I asked you what you were looking at. You were focusing hard on something."

"Umm…nothing." Hermione said whirling around to face Draco.

Draco could sense a unwanted presence somewhere around the castle and he knew that Hermione had just seen it.

"Well then, im going to leave and let you get cleaned up and changed." Hermione shook her head in agreement with what she just said.

With that she walked out the door and shut it. She walked into the kitchen area to sit down and think about what she saw.

" Ok it doesn't make much sense to wear a black cloak when its all white outside. What ever it was seemed to be gliding. Its not a demntor. I wonder if its Voldmort….or worse Lucius." Hermione was still lightly tapping the pencil she had found of the floor by crookshanks. She looked at the clock.

"11:10 am. Shower time." she walked to her bathroom. As she went to turn the knob on the shower she had just touched when she saw blood coming out of the faucet. She screamed in terror. Poor Draco came limping over clutching his side. He saw Hermione screaming but he wasn't sure why.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He was standing next to her he was missing something.  
"Bl…blood." She said transfixed on the water.  
"Where? Where is the blood?" He asked getting panicked.  
"There, right there." Hermione said pointing to the water.

What they didn't see was the black shadow behind them. 


End file.
